Hermione Ginny Femslash Oneshot
by beronicaislife
Summary: When Hermione and Ginny are left alone at the burrow for a night, what happens when Hermione walks in on Ginny doing something. Very smutty, don't read if you don't like Femslash or smut.


**A/N: Hey, guys this is my first fanfic. I recently fell in love with the HG/GW pairing and just had to give it a try, hope you like it!**

********* **= change of character focus**

~~~~~~~ **= time passes/next scene**

 **Don't read if you don't like Smut and femslash.**

Hermione sat on the couch in the Burrow's living room. She had her legs crossed-shoes off of course-and a book in her lap. It was a warm summer evening and the Weasley's were headed out to meet some far off relative for dinner. All of them, well except for Ginny were leaving soon. Hermione looked up from her book when the question of why hit her. She sat there deep in thought, then realized that she hadn't even seen Ginny that morning.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, clearly having tried to get her attention a couple times already, but failing. "Oh! Sorry, I just got lost in thought there for a moment," Hermione said. "It's ok, dear. We've just come to tell you that we're leaving now and we've got Ginny all tucked in. With her being this sick, oh, I just can't bear it! I wanted to let you know that her potions are on her bedside table. Give them to her if she wakes up." Molly said. "Ok," Hermione replied swiftly and gave Molly the hug she knew she'd want before leaving.

The Weasleys had left over twenty minutes ago and Hermione was still wondering how she hadn't noticed Ginny was sick. She walked up the stairs deciding to shower, but still deep in thought. In fact, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the sound of the shower running.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock with what she saw. There was Ginny in the shower with a finger inside of herself moaning a soft _Hermione_ every time she pumped back into herself.

Ginny was so into it that she didn't notice Hermione standing there. Her vision was fogged and she could feel the tightness growing stronger in her body. At this point she knew her orgasm was so close to happening that she pumped harder and faster than before. Panting she came with a scream. This is when she heard the door close and saw a bit of bushy brown hair swinging through it. There was no doubt in her mind that Hermione had been there just seconds ago, and now she was terrified of what Hermione's response to this would be.

She got out of the shower and licked the last of her cum off her fingers. This made her feel slightly better, but not enough to falter the strong feeling of foreboding for her next face to face with Hermione. What she didn't know was that a certain brunette was very confused over in the next room. Well, that was until she started to mastrubate.

Hermione ran from the room; she needed time to think. It was all too crazy. Why did-when she saw Ginny-she want to join her? Why did she want to be the one sticking her fingers in Ginny's pussy. Images started popping into her mind and without realizing it she had started to rub her clit.

Hermione was panting and on the verge of coming when she finally noticed what she was doing. Looking at the clock she concluded that for the last twenty minutes she had been sitting on the couch in the living room with her hands in her pants. She knew she wanted Ginny when she came with screaming her name.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and licked the cum off her fingers before quickly straightening her freshly ironed skirt over her now completely messed up tights. She fixed her hair and sat up straight. "Yes, 'Mione?" As soon as she heard Ginny's voice she knew what needed to happen.

She jumped up and ran smack into Ginny, whom she pressed her lips up against. Hermione loved the fiery scent of Ginny that matched the redhead's personality so well. The scent was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough of it. Ginny's lips parted in shock and the brunette used this to her advantage. She slid her tongue into Ginny's mouth. Her hands were out of control. First in Ginny's hair, then down to the redhead's chest and down her back.

She gave Ginny a quick look before pushing up the redhead's top and pulling it over her head. She stood back as she looked at Ginny-who for some reason wasn't wearing a bra-with nothing covering her breasts, even though she had seen her this way many times. It was as if she had never seen her before and she had to explore every inch. She wanted to memorize Ginny, but she wasn't even fully naked yet.

Hermione rubbed her fingers over Ginny's already errect niples and Ginny moaned quietly. In fact, it was so quiet that it was almost inaudible, but Hermione heard it and it turned her on. She was unsure on how a noise could affect her this much, but oh well, her reasonable side was long gone by now.

Ginny heard Hermione scream her name and became worried as to what was happening. What if she was being attacked? So she hurried down the stairs to see Hermione just sitting there, well Hermione had been just sitting there. As soon as the brunette had seen Ginny, she had hopped up and began to kiss her.

It was bliss, the feeling of Hermione's lips on her own. Nothing could compare or even come close to comparing with it. Ginny inhaled the brunettes sweet scent she had smelt so many times before. It just matched Hermione, she thought. As Hermione touched her for the first time Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock and the brunette used this chance to slip her tongue into Ginny's mouth. It sent shocks of pleasure all over Ginny's body. So, she moaned and knew that her small moan turned Hermione on because she could now smell the arousal that was clearly leaking through Hermione's tights.

Being the strong girl she was, she picked up the brunnette and dropped her onto the bed in her room. She checked the time; they still had 3 hours before her family came back. After making sure it was ok with Hermione, she set to work strpping the brunette bare. She then stood back to admire her beauty.

She noticed the look of desire in Hermione's eyes and started to work. First, she grabbed Hermione's nipples, pinching, twisting, and pulling on them. Each time she did a new pattern, Hermione would let out a moan of considerable volume. She started sucking on one of the nipples while working the other with her hand. Ginny could feel Hermione quivering beneath her and hearing the brunette's loud moans turned her on. After awhile she swapped nipples taking the other in her mouth. Hermione kept tensing up underneath her from the shocks of pleasure being sent through her body, but Ginny didn't care. She kept going.

Slowly, she made her way down Hermione's body with her tongue. Every now and then she would nip at the skin, surprising Hermione. When she finally made it to the legs she started rubbing the innermost part of Hermione's thighs. She would go up and down getting closer to Hermione's womanhood each time. This teasing was antagonizing to Ginny and when she finally heard Hermione manage to grunt, "gin, I… Neeed.. You...ohhhh… inside me…..now", she took the plunge.

She rubbed Hermione's clit making the older witch moan louder and start shaking. This went on for awhile until Ginny finally stuck on of her digits inside Hermione. It caused Hermione to scream and Ginny started pumping her finger in and out getting faster each time. Hrmione orgasmed, her body spun and shook and jerked every witch way and she screamed, "Ginny!"

She awoke then and realized it was all just a dream…


End file.
